1100
Daphne, determined to prevent the return of Gerard, sends Tad and Carrie away. Synopsis Teaser : A night of horror on the great estate of Collinwood. For two possessed children, at the bidding of an evil ghost, have performed a ceremony that has brought their dead governess alive. And now the three of them stage the ceremony again, this time to bring Gerard Stiles into the land of the living. Daphne, Tad and Carrie perform the ceremony again to bring Gerard back to life. As the ceremony nears its conclusion, Tad yells, "he is coming!" Act I The children want to go downstairs to greet Gerard, but Daphne says the ceremony is not yet complete and they must continue to concentrate. Moments later, there is a knock at the door and Willie demands to be let in. Daphne hides while Tad and Carrie try to hide the fact they were having a ceremony, but Willie manages to get into the room anyway. Willie knows they are possessed and takes the children out of the room with him. Once they're gone, Daphne emerges from hiding and wonders where Gerard is. Willie takes Tad and Carrie to the drawing room to wait for Barnabas, but they soon hear the howling of the dogs. A door in the foyer opens and Willie is distracted by Maggie staggering down the stairs. Willie closes the doors to the drawing room and takes Maggie back upstairs. Meanwhile, the children wonder if Daphne is still upstairs and where Gerard might be. Carrie suddenly senses his presence and Gerard appears. Act II Gerard appears to be very angry with the children, but they promise to attempt the ceremony again. He approaches the children, but Daphne soon shows up. Gerard stops whatever he was about to do, and Daphne tells him they will try the ceremony tomorrow night, because the stars are out of position. Gerard disappears and Daphne tells the children she is going to hide at Rose Cottage for the night. Upstairs, Maggie continues to be summoned by the vampire, but Willie watches over her. He pleads with Maggie to tell him who the vampire is. Act III The next morning, Tad and Carrie (posing as David and Hallie) rush into Maggie's room and inform her that Quentin and Julia want to send them to Windcliff Sanitarium. Maggie agrees to talk to Quentin and Julia about it later, but Willie walks in and kicks the children out. Willie tells Maggie that the children are possessed. The children arrive at David's room and discover a packed suitcase is laying on the bed. They assume that Daphne wants them to stay at Rose Cottage with her. The children fear that Gerard will be angry if they leave Collinwood. Back in Maggie's room, Willie explains that David goes by Tad and Hallie is now Carrie. Maggie has trouble comprehending everything, but feels like it's her fault. Meanwhile, Tad and Carrie sneak out of Collinwood and head to Rose Cottage. Act IV Daphne paces around Rose Cottage and thinks about Quentin. She hopes in her new life there will be a way for them to be together again. Just then, Gerard appears and grabs her from behind. He takes a picture of Quentin and smashes it and attempts to strangle Daphne. She reminds him that he once loved her, and he lets go and disappears. Daphne fears that Gerard is going to destroy Quentin, and she decides she must not let Gerard come back to life. Moments later, Tad and Carrie come rushing in and Daphne tells them that they must get away from Collinwood as soon as they can. She ushers them out of the house. Now by herself again, Daphne calls out for Gerard, saying that without the children, they don't have to worry about Barnabas and Julia and it will be easier for them to be together again. At Collinwood, Gerard appears in the playroom and sets the dollhouse on fire. At the exact same time, Daphne is surrounded by flames in the real Rose Cottage. Memorable quotes : Daphne (to Tad and Carrie): We must help him Gerard to cross that barrier that is higher than any mountain and wider than any ocean. The way is not as easy for him as it was for me. My path was paved with love...your love. ---- : Willie: You've got the devil in you, that's for sure. Quentin told me all about you...Tad! Dramatis personae * James Storm as Gerard Stiles * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans * John Karlen as Willie Loomis * Kate Jackson as Daphne Harridge * David Henesy as David Collins / Tad Collins * Kathy Cody as Hallie Stokes / Carrie Stokes Background information and notes Production * Closing credits scene: Collinwood drawing room. Story * Daphne and Gerard were lovers when they first met. * Kate Jackson in a miniskirt! * The statue that Elizabeth placed on top of the stairs in 1089 that nearly fell on Julia in the year 1995 (as seen in episode 1063) is missing. (Presumably, Julia and/or Barnabas had it removed due to their foreknowledge of the hazard it caused). (Also, it has not been there in any episode after 1089.) * GHOSTWATCH: Gerard's ghost appears to Tad and Carrie, and then appears to Daphne. Later, Gerard sets fire to Rose Cottage. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Daphne: Alive. * TIMELINE: Day 408 begins, and will end in 1102. Almost dawn. Daphne arranges to meet Tad and Carrie tomorrow evening. Julia drove David to Windcliff Sanitarium more than a year ago. Tad and Carrie are to meet Daphne tonight. Bloopers and continuity errors * In the previous episode, which appears to take place on the same night, Quentin sent Willie back to the Old House telling him not to interfere at Collinwood. In this episode, Willie is inexplicably back at Collinwood and acting as though the previous episode never happened. * In the drawing room, when Daphne picks up the picture of Quentin and says she doesn't want him to know where she is, the camera zooms in on her for a close-up, but the camera shakes and is unable to properly focus. * At Rose Cottage, Daphne refers to Collinwood as Collinsport. * When Gerard reaches into the dollhouse, the roof of the model appears to be missing; the playroom can be seen at the top of the screen. * In the first act, when Daphne comes out of hiding, the edge of the set is visible on the left. * Ohrbach's is misspelled as Orhbach's in the credits. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 1100 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 1100 - Gang Aft Agley Gallery ( }}) 1100d.jpg|Girl Interrupted 1100h.jpg|Heeding the Call 1100zb.jpg|Burning Down the House Category:Dark Shadows episodes